Love Medicine
by Taomio
Summary: Bagaimana ya rasanya menjadi pacar seorang yang mantan 'gay? Huang Zitao. Oh Sehun. HunTao/GS/DLDR. Sequel 'I Will Cure You'


**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ Love Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunTao**

 **GS**

 **DLDR**

 **Note : Oh iya dari kemarin kan pada masalahin karena aku kurang teliti ganti . aku minta maap ya semuanya. Aku emang gak teliti. Dan aku ingetin lagi! Semua cerita aku udah pernah aku post di blog aku. Blog yang khusus buat kyuwook. Makanya nama Kyuhyun sama Ryeowook sering muncul :p Aku gak bisa buat cerita baru karena kesibukanku. Palingan kalo aku buat cerita baru tetep ajah aku buat duplikat 2, satu buat Huntao dan satu buat Kyuwook :D Sekian terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Love Medicine ~  
**

 _Kriiing kriiiiing_

Suara ponsel bergema dalam kamar berwarna hitam putih khas yeoja itu. Berulang kali suara yang nyaring itu berbunyi, namun sepertinya di saat itu tidak ada tanda – tanda orang yang akan mengangkat ponsel itu. Pemilik ponsel itu masih lelap dalam mimpinya. Pemilik ponsel itu masih betah berlama – lama dalam ranjangnya, bahkan pemilik ponsel itu malah mengeratkan guling miliknya ke pelukan tubuh rampingnya.

 _Kriiiing kriiiiing_

"Omonaaa ! Zitao !" ujar Lay layaknya ibu – ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya dengan heran sambil masuk ke kamar dongsaeng satu - satunya itu.

"Bagaimana kau masih tetap terlelap dengan suara yang sangat berisik seperti ini ? Benar – benar putri tidur!" ujar Lay tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Lay mengambil ponsel milik Tao dan segera menarik guling yang ada di pelukannya dengan gerakan cepat dan juga kasar.

"Bangun Tao-ah ! Ada panggilan masuk untukmu !" pekik Lay berusaha membangunkan gadis itu dari alam mimpinya.

"Ania .. aku tidak mencoba mengintipmu. Tidak. Benar. Sungguh. Aku bersumpah ..." igau Tao sambil merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang dengan ekpressi agak ketakutan.

"Cih! Benar – benar bocah ini ya!" ujar Lay sambil mendecih.

"Hei Huang Zitao ! Cepat banguuuuun sekarang !" bentak Lay karena sudah habis kesabarannya, apalagi ponsel milik Tao terus berbunyi tanpa henti.

"TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAK ! JANGAN MASUKAN AKU KE PENJARAAAA !" jerit Tao dengan tiba – tiba dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Melihat itu Lay langsung menyentil dahi gadis itu dengan keras.

 _CTAK_

"Awww .." rintih gadis bermata panda itu karena kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya yang tadi di sentil oleh kakaknya dengan keras.

"Bangun nyonya pemimpi. Ini ada panggilan masuk untukmu!" ujar Lay dengan kesal sambil menyodorkan ponsel milik Tao yang masih berdering ke depan wajah Zitao yang masih mengantuk.

"Heh? Dari siapa eonnie?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara berat habis bangun tidur.

"Mana ku tahu?! Cepat angkat bodoh!" bentak Lay tambah kesal mendengar pertanyaan Tao barusan padanya.

"Oh oke oke." Jawab Tao dengan tampang tanpa dosa sambil mengambil ponselnya dari tangan kakak perempuannya itu, lalu setelah itu Lay keluar dari kamar Zitao.

"Yeoboseo .." ujar Tao dengan nada malas, pasalnya gadis itu benar – benar masih sangat mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana ia selalu beristirahat seharian alias tidur seharian di kamarnya karena sekolah libur.

Sedetik kemudian setelah mendengar suara dari seberang sana, gadis asal Qingdao itu langsung memelototkan matanya lebar – lebar shock.

"Hah? Mwo ? Kau sudah ada di depan ? Sejak kapan ?" tanyanya dengan tak percaya histeris sambil langsung berdiri dan berlari ke jendela kamar, lalu membuka gorden jendela dengan cepat dan melihat ke luar jendela dengan panik. Dan ternyata di luar sana, di depan pagar rumahnya berdiri seorang pria tinggi putih yang berpakaian kasual sedang menelpon.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Tao menutup gorden itu dan segera membalikkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Hun! 10 menit lagi aku akan siap! Tunggu saja sebentar lagi! Ok!" ujar Tao dengan panik, lalu mematikan ponsel itu dengan cepat dan melemparkan ponsel itu ke ranjangnya dengan sembarangan.

"Huuuuweeee ? Bagaimana ini ?" pekiknya panik sambi menggigiti kukunya.

"Cepat cepat cepaaaaaaat !" gumamnya panik sambil berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

[SKIP]

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya gadis itu selesai mandi dan sudah berganti pakaian dan sekarang ia berada di depan cermin sedang memakai make up tipis dengan kecepatan penuh alias dengan terburu – buru.

Setelah selesai, Zitao langsung berlari ke tempat penyimpanan sepatu miliknya yang ada di kamarnya. Lalu dengan tanpa melihat ia langsung mengambil dan memilih sepatu yang akan dipakainya, lalu segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga seperti orang kesetanan.

Karena di samping tangga adalah dapur, secara langsung gadis itu melewatinya, sehingga seluruh anggota keluarga Huang yang tengah berada di dapur melihat kelakuan atau kegiatan gadis itu.

"Zitao sayang .. sarapan dulu." Ujar eommanya dengan tersenyum sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir milik Tuan Huang yang sedang membaca koran.

"Tidak eomma. Aku tak sempat, nanti aku terlambat. Aku akan makan di luar. Tenang saja." Ujarnya sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Tuan Huang menurunkan korannya dan menatap punggung anak bungsunya yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia mau kemana pagi – pagi seperti ini?" tanya tuan Huang.

"Aku ajuga tidak tahu suamiku." Jawab nyonya Huang sambil ikut – ikutan menatap punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh.

Lay dengan santai duduk di kursi sambil membawa roti panggang yang dibuatnya.

"Apa appa dan eomma tahu apa itu kencan ?" ujar Lay sambil mengolesi roti panggangnya dengan selai strawberi. Mendengar penuturan aegya pertama mereka spontan membuat mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan saling tersenyum geli dan saling berpikir bahwa ternyata aegya kecil mereka sudah besar sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Love Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao keluar rumah dengan berlari dan memakai sepatu highheelsnya dengan kesusahan. Lalu setelah semua selesai dipakai, ia segera membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan cepat.

"Ah aku benar – benar minta maaf ..." ujar Tao di sela – sela nafasnya yang tersengal karena efek terus berlari dari tadi.

Sehun dengan tanpa ekpressi memandang yeojachingunya itu. Setelah beberapa detik lamanya ia menatap Tao, akhirnya pemuda albino itu membuka suaranya.

"Ya." Ujarnya dengan singkat dan juga padat dan berhasil membuat gadis mata panda itu agak kesal.

"Masak hanya iya jawabanmu?" tanya Tao tak terima sambil mempout bibirnya imut.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu, sebenarnya dia tak mempermasalahkan ini. Hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap terhadap seorang yeoja, apalagi pada yeojachingunya. Dia benar – benar payah dalam hal seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan emosinya secara langsung, ia juga bingung kenapa. Tapi sikap yang ia berikan pada orang yang ia sukai kebanyakan malah berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya.

"Heeei Oh Sehun ! Jangan alihkan pandanganmu ketika aku sedang berbicara ! aku tak menyukainya !" pekik gadis itu dengan kesal dan tambah mempout bibirnya lagi, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Inilah Huang Zitao, benar – benar kekanakan. Dia senang sekali mempermasalahkan apapun, dan ia juga sering sekali merajuk layaknya anak kecil pada pemuda itu hanya karena hal – hal sepele.

"Ayo pergi Zitao." Dengan tiba – tiba Sehun memegang tangan mungil Tao dengan pandangan lembut. Entah kenapa ia merasa waktu tengah berhenti diantara mereka berdua, yang ia lihat hanya Sehun ditemani dengan gugurnya bunga cherry blossom di sekeliling mereka.

"Tao." Panggil pemuda itu berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi Zitao.

"Eh, kajja." Ujar gadis itu spontan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Love Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao dan Sehun sekarang tengah berjalan di pinggir sungai Han dengan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Bukankah ini pagi yang sangat cerah dan indah Hun?" tanya Zitao sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan Sehun.

Pemuda albino itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke langit, lalu tersenyum manis. "Iya." Jawabnya.

"Benar bukan perkataanku kemarin. Pemandangan di sungai Han sangat indah bukan?" ujar gadis itu dengan bangga.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Sehun .. apa kau ingin tahu perasaanku sekarang?" ujar Tao dengan tersenyum manis dan masih terus berjalan bersama dengan pelan.

Sehun melirik gadis bermata panda itu sebentar. "Aku sangat senang." Ujar Zitao.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu karena kau ada di sampingku." Ujar gadis itu dengan sungguh – sungguh. Mendengar itu, pemuda itu memandang Tao dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Percampuran antara tak percaya, senang dan terkejut.

"Bahkan walaupun itu di tempat yang sangat gelap dan kelam sehingga aku tak bisa melihat apa - apa, jika kau tetap berada di sisiku, hatiku akan tetap hangat dan dipenuhi dengan kesenangan." Ujar Tao menjelaskan lagi dengan tersenyum manis dan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Mendengar itu, Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Sehun diam - diam sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal seorang Huang Zitao dan menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa dengan yeoja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tingginya ini. Bahkan jika ia disuruh untuk memilih seseorang yang akan mendampingi kehidupannya kelak, dia akan tetap memilih Zitao. Ia benar – benar merasa sangat nyaman dengan gadis bermata panda ini walaupun sering kali gadis itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan sikap – sikap ceroboh dan kebodohannya sendiri. Namun itulah keistimewaan Zitao, itulah yang membuat dirinya tetap bertahan dengan gadis itu, karena gadis itu adalah warna – warni kehidupannya. Dan Sehun ragu ada yang lain seperti diri Tao, kalaupun ada pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda walaupun itu hanya sedikit kadarnya, namun pasti berbeda.

"Berhenti disini!" ujar Tao dengan tiba – tiba berhenti.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Gadis itu memandang Sehun dengan tersenyum manis, "Disini sepi." Ujarnya dengan malu – malu.

Sehun yang tahu maksud dari yeojachingunya sebenarnya langsung tersenyum geli.

"Kau mengerti kan Hun? Jadi cepat duduk disini." Ujar gadis itu yang tiba – tiba sudah duduk di rerumputan dengan tersenyum lebar padanya sambil menepuk – nepuk rereumputan di sampingnya mengisyaratkan agar pemuda albino itu duduk di sampingnya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat senyum gadis panda itu, Sehun berpikir dunianya mulai ditumbuhi banyak bunga – bunga warna – warni yang indah dan bermekaran sehingga ia selalu terpaku dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari senyum Zitao.

Sehun duduk di samping Tao, lalu memandang lurus ke depan, ke hamparan air sungai Han.

Zitao melirik Sehun dengan malu – malu, lalu dengan gerakan pelan Tao menggeser duduknya untuk mendekati Sehun. Lalu setelah tubuh mereka dekat, dengan jahil Tao menoel- noel kepala Sehun sehingga membuat mau tak mau pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Tao dengan memberikan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan apa yang ingin Tao katakan padanya.

Gadis itu diam sebentar dengan terus tersenyum penuh arti pada Sehun.

"Give me a kiss." Ujar gadis itu dengan tersenyum malu, lalu memejamkan matanya dan memonyongkan bibirnya, bersiap menerima ciuman dari namjachingunya ini.

Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. Ini yang selalu membuat dirinya tak bosan dengan Tao, setiap harinya gadis itu selalu menyuguhkan sikap yang membuat Sehun terus tertawa geli dan merasa senang.

Karena lama tak mendapatkan ciuman yang ia inginkan. Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan sebal.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih memberikan ciumannya?" tanya Tao dengan kesal bukan main.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu." Ujar Sehun dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Disini sepi. Tak ada yang melihat Hun, Oh Sehun!" ujar Tao dengan sebal sambil berputar dalam keadaan duduk melihat keadaan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Ini tempat umum Zitao." Ujar Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Tao, yeojachingunya hampir satu tahun ini.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau menciumku! Dasar kau menyebalkan! Dasar wajah papan penggilasan!" ujar Tao menyimpulkan dengan dongkol dan gondok.

Sehun tersenyum geli dengan tipis mendengar kesimpulan sepihak yeojachingunya ini.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Bukan suasana awkward, bukan juga suasana canggung, namun suasana dimana walaupun mereka tak saling berbicara namun mereka merasa sangat nyaman dengan apa adanya.

Tao melirik Sehun yang masih menatap pemandangan sungai Han dengan tenang dan damai.

Ia kembali menghadap lurus ke depan dan tersenyum. 'Walaupun hanya diam seperti ini, hanya saja entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya. Sangat nyaman.' Inner Zitao.

"Tao .." panggil Sehun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke gadis itu.

"Nde?" jawab Tao tanpa menolehkan kepalanya juga.

"Jika aku masih menyukai namja bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Zitao menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan 'apa kau bercanda huh?'

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu lagi. Simpel bukan?" ujar Tao dengan bangga.

"Jika itu tidak berhasil?" ujar Sehun berniat menggoda namun dengan nada datar.

Tao yang mendengarnya langsung memasang muka tak terima imut, "Kalau begitu aku ..." Gadis itu tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa pada Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun memojokkan.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk mendukungmu ..." ujar Tao dengan gemas sambil meloncat ke tubuh Sehun hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Hehehe .. aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu dan berkata padamu semuanya akan baik – baik saja Oh Sehun. Jadi tetaplah berjuang! Huang Zitao selalu berada di samping Oh Sehun! Namja menyebalkan yang datarnya seperti papan penggilasan!" Ujar gadis itu sambil mengambil salah satu tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil tersenyum riang.

Mendengar itu, Sehun kembali tersenyum geli.

"Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau sangat berat!" ujar pemuda albino itu sambil mencoba berdiri.

Tao memelotokan matanya tak terima.

"Apa? Aku berat katamu ?" ujar gadis itu tak terima sambil langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Sehun dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Iya. Sekarang kau sepertinya agak bertambah berat ya .." ujar Sehun sengaja berusaha memancing emosi yeojachingunya ini.

"Huweeeeee ! Kalau seandainya aku jadi gendut, kau tetap menyukaiku kan Hun?" tanya gadis itu dengan panik dan histeris sambil memegang kedua bahu pemuda itu. Tentu saja mendengar pertanyaan konyol milik Tao mengundang tawa geli Sehun.

"Apa kau bercanda Zitao?" ujar Sehun dengan tertawa.

"Biasanya namja tak suka yeoja gendut. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku akan jadi gendut Hun!" ujar Tao dengan wajah khawatir becampur dengan sedih.

"Kau berlebihan." Ujar Sehun sambil mengacak – acak rambut lurus hitam milik gadis itu.

Entah mengapa setiap Sehun mengacak – acak rambutnya, ia merasa nyaman dan merasa tenang. Seperti usapan dari tangan Sehun mengalirkan ketenangan ke jiwanya.

Tao tersenyum senang. "Jadi kau akan terus menyukaiku walaupun aku gendut eoh? Aaah leeeganyaaa ..." ujar Zitao menyimpulkan dari respon yang diberikan Sehun.

Ia kembali tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadis bermata panda itu.

"Saranghae .. jeongmal saranghae Oh Sehun!" pekik Tao kegirangan dengan tiba – tiba sambil tiduran di paha pemuda itu.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Tao yang tiduran di pahanya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memandangmu dari bawah sini. Kelihatan lebih menarik, lebih tampan, dan lebih lebih dan leeebiiiih ..." Ujar Tao dengan tersenyum lebar.

Setelah mengatakan itu, keduanya saling tersenyum. Lalu, Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengelus – elus wajah Sehun.

Gadis itu tertawa malu – malu kegirangan. "Aku suka wajah ini .. ini wajah milik Oh Sehun .. hhihii" ujar Tao dengan tertawa malu.

"Apa kau hanya menyukai wajahku saja?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" bantah gadis itu cepat.

"Huang Zitao menyukai semua yang ada di diri Oh Sehun." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan tangan masih berada di pipi pemuda albino itu.

"Hehhehehe .." gadis itu terkekeh, dia terlihat begitu senang dengan kegiatannya untuk mengelus – elus dan menjelajahi wajah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah .." panggilnya sambil menatap pemuda itu ragu dan menghentikan aktivitas mengelus - elus pipi namjachingunya itu.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau benar – benar menyukaiku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun berbalik bertanya.

"Euung ... aku kan yang bertanya? Kenapa kau malah menanyakannya padaku?" Tao bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli kembali mendengar penuturan Tao yang terlalu polos itu.

"Jika ada kata selain menyukai dan mencintai, aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang." Jawab Sehun dengan nada datar, walaupun yang dikatakan pemuda itu dengan nada datar entah kenapa Tao merasa sangat senang.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kata tak berarti apapun Zitao. Aku ingin menunjukkan perasaanku padamu bukan dengan rangkaian kata – kata, namun aku ingin membuktikannya dengan membuatmu bahagia bersama dengan diriku." Ujar Sehun dengan sungguh – sungguh. Tao yang mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia merasa sangat tersentuh. Ia merasa Sehun benar – benar gentle dan sangat romantis sekarang.

"Ah menyenangkan sekali mempunyai namjachingu seperti dirimu." Ujar Tao dengan senang.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali diam. Yang ada hanya alunan suara angin yang bertiup dan menerbangkan daun – daun bewarna kuning atau coklat karena sekarang masih musim gugur.

"Sehun .." panggilnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang sangat diinginkan Oh Sehun di dunia ini?" tanyanya dengan mata panda besarnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu pasti." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau aku .. aku ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku, menjadi seorang guru TK, lalu .." gadis itu diam sebentar. Sehun menatap gadis itu ingin tahu. "aku akan menikah dengan Oh Sehun, memiliki dua anak, perempuan dan laki – laki, lalu kami hidup bahagia sampai akhir hayat kami, lalu setelah kematian memisahkan kami, kami akan tinggal di surga sebagai pasangan kembali. The end. Hahahha .." ujar gadis itu diakhiri dengan tawa girang.

Mendengarnya Sehun kembali tertawa geli. "Kau membuat cerita yang begitu sempurna." Ujar Sehun.

"Yak! Semua orang juga ingin kehidupannya sempurna bukan?!" ujar gadis itu tak terima.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau apa yang kau inginkan tak tercapai?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun membuat gadis itu agak sebal dengan namjachingunya ini, oleh karena itu dengan gerakan cepat Tao langsung bangun dan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hun? Apa kau tak suka?" tanya Tao dengan memincingkan matanya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Sehun dengan tenang.

"Tapi aku tak suka dengan pertanyaanmu barusan." Ujar Tao sebal.

Sehun diam sebentar, lalu menghirup udara dengan berat.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya kita tak berakhir bersama?" ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan dari tadi?" tanya Tao tambah sebal dan kesal.

"Aku hanya terpikir seperti itu." Jawab Sehun dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku mau pulang sekarang!" ujar Tao sambil berdiri, ia mulai merajuk kembali.

"Ini jam 11 siang." Ujar Sehun dengan ikut berdiri.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jam 11 siang? Apa ada masalah hah?" tanya gadis itu dengan ketus tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin pulang untuk makan!" lanjut Tao lagi dengan nada ketus kembali.

"Makan di kedai biasanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak." Tolak Tao cepat.

"Aku ingin makan makanan buatan eonniku. Aku ingin pulang saja!" ujar gadis itu.

Mendengar jawabannya, Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia tahu kalau Tao sedang marah padanya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain menuruti apa kemauannya. Jika tidak, Zitao akan semakin tambah marah kepadanya dan bisa – bisa seminggu lebih Tao marah dan merajuk padanya. Itu benar – benar mengganggunya, Sehun sangat tak menyukainya.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang." Ujar Sehun menuruti kemauan gadis bermata panda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Love Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Tao. Tanpa berkata apapun, gadis itu langsung masuk ke rumah.

Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya melihat Tao bersikap seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah kerap kali diperlakukan gadisnya seperti itu jika sedang marah padanya, namun entah kenapa dia masih saja merasa tak biasa jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Zitao.

[Di dalam rumah]

"Aku pulang .." ujar Tao dengan nada lemah sambil membuka high heelsnya, lalu masuk ke ruang keluarga dimana keluarganya tengah berkumpul bersama seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Lay sambil mewarnai jari – jari kakinya dengan cat kuku berwarna merah darah.

Tao diam dan terus berjalan untuk menaiki tangga.

"Oh lihatlah suamiku, anak kecilmu pulang – pulang bersikap seperti itu, padahal habis berkencan." Ujar eomma Tao mencoba menggoda gadis kecilnya itu.

"Hahhaha .. biarkan saja istriku. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa, biarkan ia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Ujar tuan Huang dengan bijaksana walaupun diiringi dengan tawa.

Mendengar itu, Tao dengan cemberut menatap kedua orang tuanya. Lalu, kembali meneruskan jalannya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang.

"Aku benci Sehun." Ujarnya.

"Aku benar – benar membenci Oh Sehun." Lanjutnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Love Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pun tiba. Zitao berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ia berjalan dengan tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya datar, tak ada senyum, tak ada wajah berseri – seri ceria, tak ada raut wajah sedih, tidak ada wajah cemberut juga, sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti Sehun ketika menghadapi orang.

Ia memasuki kelasnya yang masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang sudah datang dan tentu saja ada Sehun yang sedang membaca buku seperti biasanya. Tanpa melirik, menatap ataupun menyapa, ia dengan tatapan datar terus saja berjalan ke bangkunya di samping Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerjakan PR.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu meletakkan bukunya dan menatap kosong halaman buku itu. Pikirannya agak kacau jika diacuhkan seperti ini oleh gadisnya itu. Ya entahlah, ia baru menyadari bahwa Tao benar – benar sudah masuk ke kehidupannya. Ia mampu membuat dunia miliknya yang datar bisa naik turun sehingga lebih berwarna dan Sehun harus mengakui bahwa ia menyukainya. Ia suka dengan kehadiran gadis panda itu di kehidupannya, apalagi dengan semua usaha gadis itu untuk ikut menyembuhkan dirinya dengan kelainannya dahulu. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Tao ikut membantunya.

Sehun mulai merutuki dirinya karena disaat seperti ini ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Entahlah, bahkan hanya untuk menghibur gadis itu atau memberi pengertian pada Tao agar tak marah lagi-pun ia tak bisa. Ia benar – benar bodoh dalam bidang seperti ini. Ia mengakuinya, jika menghadapi tentang masalah pelajaran mungkin Sehun tak ada kesulitan, namun ketika menghadapi masalah yang bernama 'Huang Zitao' sepertinya dia tak tahu apapun. Benar – benar payah pikirnya. Ia benar – benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gadisnya itu agar tak marah lagi dengannya.

"Hei Tao-ah, kau sudah datang rupanya." Suara Kyungsoo yang ramah terdengar di indra pendengaran Sehun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba melihat reaksi Tao yang akan ia berikan pada sahabatnya itu.

Tao hanya diam, lalu segera duduk dan mengeluarkan buku dan membukanya tanpa membacanya. Gadis itu membiarkan buku itu terbuka, ia malah menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tak seperti biasanya itu langsung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Tao diam, pandangannya masih kosong.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang kurasakan." Ujar gadis panda itu masih dengan pandangan kosong lurus ke depan. Sehun yang mendengarnya karena suasana kelas yang masih sepi kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Tao benar – benar sulit sekali untuk dibaca, keluhnya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah bersahabat dengan Tao dari kecil langsung mengerti, ia langsung diam dan kembali mengerjakan PR-nya yang belum selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Love Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kriiiiiiiing_

Bel istirahat-pun berbunyi, semua murid langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas, kecuali beberapa murid yang masih betah di kelas termasuk Tao dan Sehun.

Minseok dan Baekhyun menghampiri Tao dan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di bangku merka.

"Hei Tao-ah .. kajja kita ke kantin!" ajak Minseok sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu milik Tao. Ia hanya diam tak menjawab. Melihat Tao seperti itu, Minseok langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan memberikan kode atau isyarat pada Kyungsoo melihat Tao yang masih menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Tao-ah. Apa kau ingin ikut kami ke kantin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan lembut layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah menawari anaknya yang tengah bersedih.

Zitao menggeleng pelan, lalu membenamkan kepala mungilnya ke kedua lipatan tangannya.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya, ia benar – benar tidak tahu – menahu dengan keadaan Tao yang terlihat suram sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita pergi sekarang! Perutku sudah lapar." Ujar Minseok sambil bergaya kesakitan dengan memegang perutnya.

"Baik baik!" ujar Baekhyun dengan memutar kedua matanya agak kesal.

"Tao-ah, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya." tawar Kyungsoo.

Tao agak lama menjawab. "Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu apapun." Ucap gadis panda itu dengan lemah.

"Benarkah? Kau tak perlu membayar. Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau sukai." Tawar Kyungsoo lagi agak khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

Tao diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jika Tao berada di keadaan normal, ia pasti langsung ingin memesan apapun, karena ini gratis. Dia benar – benar suka dengan apa yang dinamakan gratis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu ne Tao." Ujar Kyungsoo menyerah juga, ia tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya pada sahabatnya itu. Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka bertiga meninggalkan Zitao. Sehun yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka, terutama Tao tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya ia dari tadi ingin menghampiri Tao dan berbicara padanya, namun niatnya ia urungkan karena memikirkan hal yang selalu terjadi adalah ia selalu mengatakan apapun yang gadis itu tak sukai, dan itu semakin membuat Tao marah padanya biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Love Medicine ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang kelas sudah masuk dan memulai pelajaran kembali.

"Sekarang. Kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian ke depan!" perintah Lee seongsangnim.

"Baik Lee seongsangnim." Jawab mereka bersamaan dan segera mengeluarkan tugas mereka.

"Baiklah yang pertama adalah Kim Minseok."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh Sehun." Mendengar namanya dipanggil Lee seongsangnim, ia langsung berdiri dan maju ke depan dan menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya. Setelah mengoreksi dan memberikan nilai pada pekerjaan Sehun, tanpa basa – basi Lee seongsangnim memanggil murid yang lain.

"Huang Zitao." Panggilnya sambil menyerahkan pekerjaan Sehun.

Tao dengan agak perlahan mencoba berdiri dari bangku dan ketika sudah berhasil berdiri, ia merasa kepalanya benar – benar pening. Namun ia menghiraukannya, ia mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan maju ke depan dan menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada Lee seongsangnim. Wajah Tao benar – benar kelihatan tidak baik, pucat pasi.

Sehun yang melihatnya sengaja memperlambat jalannya, mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti. Dan dugaannya benar – benar akurat. Saat Tao baru sampai ke deretan mejanya, tiba – tiba saja pusing di kepala gadis itu langsung bertambah, dirinya benar – benar pusing hingga akhirnya ia limbung dan jatuh pingsang. Beruntung dirinya langsung cekatan untuk menangkapnya, kalau tidak tentunya sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan Tao sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung panik bukan main, bahkan Sehun juga panik sebenarnya namun ia bisa menutupinya tidak seperti yang lain.

"Cepat bawa dia ke UKS sekarang!" perintah Lee seongsangnim.

"Baik seongsangnim." Jawab Sehun sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan segera membopong Tao dengan gendongan ala bridal style. Dengan agak berlari, ia membawanya dengan tergopoh – gopoh ke UKS ditemani dengan Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo teman sebangkunya dan Lee seongsangnim hanya membiarkan dua orang saja yang menemani Tao di UKS, oleh karena itu Kyungsoo-lah yang ikut menemani.

Dengan cekatan, ia membaringkan Tao di kasur, lalu Kyungsoo dengan segera melepas sepatu Tao beserta kaos kakinya setelah Sehun memposisikan tubuh gadis itu agar nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia dari tadi pagi sakit?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata belo itu menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Molla .. dari tadi pagi ia memang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap sahabatnya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang UKS.

"Apa .." Sehun menghentikan perkataannya ketika mendengar suara erangan pelan milik Tao.

"Kau sudah sadar Tao-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berlari mendekati Tao yang sedang membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada.

"Kau harus minum sekarang." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil air putih yang ada di meja kecil.

Tanpa diminta, Sehun langsung membantu Tao bersender agar dia bisa meminum air dengan mudah.

"Minumlah dengan pelan – pelan Tao-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil membantu Tao minum. Setelah merasa cukup, Tao langsung memberikan minuman itu ke Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah merasa cukup baik sekarang Tao-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo masih sedikit khawatir. Lalu Tao mengangguk pelan dengan agak lemah.

"Kau harus istirahat sekarang. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Kyungsoo menasehati. Ia mengangguk pelan kembali, tak ada niatan untuk membantah atau menolak nasehat sahabatnya ini sama sekali.

Sehun lalu membantunya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Apa kau tadi pagi tidak makan?" tanya Sehun tepat sasaran dengan raut wajah datar namun dalam nadanya bisa dipastikan ada sedikit emosi di dalamnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda albino itu, Tao langsung mengganti posisi tidurnya menyamping menghindari tatapan namjachingunya itu dengan pandangan masih kosong sehingga membelakangi Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau berniat membunuh dirimu sendiri? Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ?!" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit meninggi, tak habis pikir lagi dengan sikap gadis itu yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Tao memejamkan matanya merespon perkataan Sehun tadi. Melihat itu Kyungsoo segera mengerti keadaan yang tengah terjadi, ia harus pergi sekarang membiarkan mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan untuk berbicara.

"Euung .. sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Aku ada sesuatu yang akan ku kerjakan." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada dan raut wajah canggung, lalu segera dengan terburu – buru keluar dari UKS.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan, kini suasana ruangan semakin hening. Sehun masih menatap Tao tajam.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang tuan Oh. Sudah tak ada urusan lagi disini." Ujar Tao dengan nada datar masih dalam memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan masih memasang raut wajah datar, namun di dalam sorot matanya bisa dipastikan ada sesuatu seperti kebingungan, kemarahan yang tak bisa disalurkan atau tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran gadis idiot itu, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini?" ujar Sehun dengan suara tinggi. Ia benar – benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka berdua.

Mendengar itu, tanpa disadari air mata Tao mengalir dari balik pelupuk matanya yang terpejam.

"Tidak. Kau bisa meninggalkan aku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bukankah itu yang kau mau sebenarnya?" ujar Tao agak bergetar dalam suaranya karena menahan isakannya.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya agak geram dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa berpikir dengan dewasa?! Apa hanya karena perkataanku kemarin, kau harus bersikap seperti ini huh ?!" ia tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, ia benar – benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Air mata Tao yang turun sedikit tadi kini semakin deras mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan walaupun tak ada isakan yang lolos dari bibir kecilnya itu.

"Pergilah. Aku butuh istirahat." Ujar Tao lagi mencoba menahan isakannya. Ia benar – benar tak tahu dengan apa yang ia harus lakukan. Hati kecilnya dan pikirannya selalu terusik dengan perkataan Sehun kemarin. Ia merasa pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya dimana ia benar – benar merasa Sehun adalah bagian dari kehidupannya. Ia benar – benar tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dengan pemuda albino itu. Oleh karena itu ia bersikap seperti ini.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Di saat seperti ini, seharusnya ia harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan keadaan kepala dingin dan penuh dengan pengertian bukannya dengan emosi yang akan semakin membuat masalah diantara mereka berdua semakin besar.

Ia mendekati ranjang, lalu duduk di samping Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan menangis dan juga suara isakan tangis yang ditahan agar tidak keluar.

Sehun menatap Tao yang berbaring. "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya dengan lembut setelah beberapa lama memandangi punggung gadis panda itu.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Maaf, karena aku mengatakan itu kemarin. Maaf karena menjadi namjachingu yang menyebalkan untukmu."

Zitao diam, ia masih tidak merespon perkataan Sehun. Yang ia lakukan tetap sama, memejamkan matanya dan menahan tangisan dan juga isakannya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pasrahnya lagi. ia benar – benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Hening. Ruangan itu kini menjadi hening dan sunyi, yang ada hanya isakan kecil milik Tao yang ditahan.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sehun lelah juga dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Tao padanya.

"Dengarkan aku Tao. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu." Lanjut Sehun dengan nada serius.

Gadis itu masih tak bergeming, namun sebenarnya ia mendengarkan, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu padanya. Sehun jarang sekali bercerita, entah itu kesukaannya, hobinya ataupun itu, Sehun benar – benar tertutup padanya, bahkan menurutnya, Sehun juga suka sekali menutupi perasaannya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak tahu harus mengatakan darimana. Tapi ..."

"Kau tahu .." ia memberi jeda sebentar, lalu menatap Tao, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi sambil tersenyum menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau itu yeoja yang mengerikan." Ujar Sehun dengan diakhiri kekehan pelan.

Mendengar itu, air matanya mulai berhenti. Kini Tao membuka matanya dengan pandangan bingung masih dalam posisi tidur membelakangi Sehun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau benar – benar yeoja yang mengerikan. Dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat, kau membuat dunia seorang Oh Sehun menjadi naik turun seperti rollcoster, hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna dan lebih menarik."

Kini mata gadis panda itu membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"Kau mengubah dunianya dan segalanya."

"Kau mengubah seorang Oh Sehun yang dulu lebih suka dengan kesendirian, tak suka berinteraksi dan juga seseorang yang egois menjadi seseorang yang sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain, seseorang yang kini suka untuk mendengarkan orang lain."

"Walaupun itu belum sempurna, tapi kau benar – benar yeoja yang mengerikan." Ujarnya lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang dulu tak pernah memikirkan perkataan dan perasaan orang lain jadi harus memikirkan perkataan dan perasaan orang lain? Itu benar – benar aneh dan diluar dugaan, dan lebih anehnya lagi kenapa hanya pada seorang Huang Zitao?"

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang tak suka kebisingan dan keramaian menjadi suka dengan suara – suara bising dan melengking dan juga sesuatu yang berwarna - warni?"

"Bagaimana bisa juga seorang Oh Sehun yang dulu suka menyendiri kini merasa kesepian jika sendiri, apalagi tanpa seorang Huang Zitao?"

"Dan yang lebih tak wajarnya, mengapa bisa seorang Oh Sehun dibuat bingung dengan seorang yeoja bermata panda yang berisik, bodoh dan tak tahu apa – apa. Harusnya itu mudah sekali untuk diselesaikan, tapi kenapa hanya dirimu yang membuatku bingung?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Ini benar – benar lucu."

"Kita sudah sekelas hampir 2 tahun, tapi kita tak pernah saling berinteraksi secara nyata, sampai akhirnya kau tiba – tiba saja kau mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahku. Jujur saja, di saat itu sebenarnya aku belum merasakan sesuatu." ia memberi jeda sebentar. "Kau tahu kan?"

"Setelah hari itu, entah kenapa kau selalu saja mendekatiku dan bersikap aneh padaku. Dari mengusir Chen dari tempat duduknya dan menjadi teman sebangkuku, memberiku majalah dewasa, memperlihatkan aku film dewasa, selalu bertanya ini itu, selalu mengajakku berbicara, selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, menemaniku makan di kantin, dan yang lebih membuat aku tak habis pikir adalah di saat kau melarang namja – namja mendekatiku. Itu benar – benar secara tak ku sadari telah mengubah hidupku." Ujarnya sambil mengingat – ingat kejadian dahulu di saat Tao yang tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Sejujurnya aku kaget saat kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mengetahui masalahku. Aku benar – benar kaget, bahkan keluargaku tak tahu tentang kelainanku ini."

"Lalu kau mulai melakukan cara apapun untuk menyembuhkanku. Walaupun aku bersikap dingin padamu, tapi kau tak pernah menyerah. Kau selalu membantuku menang dari kelainan ini."

Tao masih setia mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun walaupun ia masih memunggunginya.

Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya. "Dan kau berhasil. Setelah kau menciumku dan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku di sore itu, walaupun aku menjawab bahwa diriku belum merasakan apapun untukmu, namun sejujurnya setelah itu semalaman aku terus berpikir dan terus bertanya pada perasaanku."

"Aku terus berpikir apakah usahaku semuanya sia – sia? Apakah aku benar – benar belum mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan yang kau miliki? Aku terus berpikir dan bertanya, dan bahkan sampai membuatku semalaman kebingungan dan frustasi setengah mati hanya untuk meyakinkan perasaan yang ada dalam diriku."

"Dan perasaanku baru yakin setelah melihat sikapmu keesokan harinya, dimana kau benar – benar membuatku ingin marah dan kesal karena sikapmu yang mendiamkan aku, tak melihatku lagi dan mengacuhkan aku. Rasanya aku benar – benar kesal kau perlakukan seerti itu, aku merasa sesuatu dari diriku ada yang menghilang dan kurang."

"Aku benar – benar marah padamu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara padamu, yaitu saat kau berjalan di lorong dekat gudang dulu. Aku menarikmu ke dalam gudang dan kau memberontak, kau menatapku tajam, entah kenapa aku tak suka tatapanmu itu padaku. Akhirnya aku menjelaskan apa yang ada dalam hatiku padamu. Ku pikir reaksimu tak akan seperti itu, tapi kau malah berteriak dan mengatakan kalau aku tak boleh mengatakan aku mencintaimu karena bisa membuatmu pingsan, itu benar – benar konyol kau tahu." Ujar Sehun dengan tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu.

"Untuk masalah perkataanku kemarin, aku benar – benar minta maaf. Bukannya aku ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana jika kita tak berakhir bersama. Karena jujur, aku juga takut jika kita tak berakhir bersama. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi selama kita masih bersama, aku akan menghargai dan menikmati kebersamaan kita. Karena kita tak tahu takdir apa yang akan membawa kita."

Ia diam sebentar.

"Lihatlah, Oh Sehun yang tak pernah takut pada apapun. Kini takut dengan takdir Tuhan hanya karena tak ingin berpisah dengan Huang Zitao. Bukankah kau yeoja yang mengerikan?" tanya Sehun dengan terkekeh pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit – langit ruangan UKS.

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Tao dengan tiba – tiba bangun dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang, memaksakan dirinya yang masih agak lemah.

"Hei .." ujar Sehun kaget.

"Maafkan aku. Hiks .." ujarnua sambil menangis, menyesali perbuatannya pada pemuda albino itu.

"Mianhae ne. Aku benar – benar yeojachingu yang egois. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lagi sambil menegratkan kedua lengannya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tao.

"Iya. Aku juga minta maaf." Ujar Sehun.

"Permintaan maaf dikabulkan." Ujar Tao mulai ceria .

Sehun dengan senyuman hangat menggenggam tangan gadisnya itu. "Tidak marah lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ania. Tidak. Tidak akan marah lagi." jawab Tao dengan ceria seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh orang tuanya dan disuruh berjanji agar menjadi anak yang baik.

"euuung .. Hun. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Tao agak ragu masih dengan merangkul pemuda itu dan menempatkan dagunya di bahu Sehun.

"Ya, bertanyalah."

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu, tapi aku takut untuk menanyakannya."

"Apa?" tanyanya heran dan ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Suho oppa?" tanya Tao dengan muka polos dan ingin tahu.

Sehun tercekat mendengar nama itu, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana Tao bisa tahu tentang Suho?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya.

"Nde. Aku mengenalnya. Dia namjachingu eonnieku, sebenarnya aku dulu tak mengenalnya .." ia memberi jeda sebentar, mencoba memikirkan perkataan yang tepat untuk dipih. "euuuung ... begini ... sebenarnya, aku dulu tak sengaja melihatmu berdua di kedai es krim langgananku. Saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berinteraksi dengan aneh, bukan seperti sahabat pria kebanyakan, karena ku pikir dulu kalian menjalin persahabatan, namun setelah aku melihat Suho oppa mencium pipimu dan juga menyuapkan es krim padamu aku jadi berpikiran aneh – aneh dan kau tahu kan. Aku sangat penasaran jadi semalaman aku mencari artikel tentang ciri – ciri orang gay. Oleh karena itu keesokan harinya aku mulai mendekatimu. Lalu setelah beberapa minggu, Lay eonnie membawa namjachingunya ke rumah, dan ternyata itu adalah Suho oppa. Dan lalu aku berpikir kau diselingkuhi Suho oppa, setelah itu aku merasa khawatir padamu, pada perasaanmu. Aku takut jika kau terluka mengetahui kenyataan ini. Oleh karena itu aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu." Ujar Tao menjelaskan dengan ekpressi seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Maaf aku tak mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya." Ujarnya menyesali.

"Apa kau merasa sedih?" tanya Tao mulai khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Lagipula dia tidak selingkuh." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum geli.

"Eih ? Jinjja? Benarkah itu?" tanyanya dengan ekpressi muka tak percaya.

"Saat kau melihat kami di kedai es krim itu, apa kau tahu?"

"Itu adalah saat terakhir kami berdua. Kami sepakat untuk menghubungi hubungan kami yang terlarang itu. Karena ternyata Suho sudah menyukai seorang gadis." Tao membulatkam matanya tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"Sebenarnya saat kami masih berhubungan, kami juga ikut terapi untuk sembuh dari kelainan kami, bahkan kami juga menjalani terapi kejiwaan di psikiater yang sama. Dan beruntungnya Suho, ia berhasil sembuh dengan cepat. Mengetahui itu, aku dan dia langsung sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Lagipula kami juga sudah bertekad untuk menjalani kehidupan cinta layaknya orang normal yang lain." Ujar pemuda itu dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi Suho oppa tidak menduakanmu ya?" ujar Tao menyimpulkan dengan shock berat.

"Nde. Tentu saja."

"Huuuuweeee T.T Sekarang aku merasa bersalah padanya dan juga eonnie-ku." Ujar Tao dengan histeris.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya heran dan ingin tahu.

"Aku selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan dengannya. Bahkan setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah untuk menemui Lay eonnie aku akan selalu mengusirnya dan bilang kalau eonnieku tidak ada di rumah. Bahkan aku juga selalu menyuruh Lay eonnie untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Suho oppa. Aku benar – benar merasa buruk sekarang." Ujar Tao dengan memasang muka sedih seperti anak kecil.

Mendengarnya tentu saja Sehun tertawa geli.

"Kau ini benar – benar .." ujar Sehun sambil mengacak – acak rambut gadis pandanya itu.

Tao tersenyum senang merasakan perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Namun tiba - tiba saja, Tao diam. Ia menatap Sehun antusias.

"Sehunnie .. ayo make in love disini."

"Mwo?!"

"Hehhe, aku hanya bercanda Hun."

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hai semuanya :D**

 **Ane balik bawa sequel "I Will Cure You"**

 **Gaje kagak :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anak sholehah harus bales review, mana tauk orang - orangnya mampir dimari xD LOL**

 **LVenge :** wkwkkwk, Zitao mah bisa apa ajah :v oh oke oke, ane nanti cari ep-ep yang begonoh, keliatannya adalah di kulkas entuh model ep-ep yang elu mintak :p Sehun gay? Udah tahu jawabannya dums kalo udah baca ini

 **Taona39 :** ini sequelnnya *o*)/

 **Aiko Vallery :** hehhe, makasih ya. **  
**

 **celindazifan :** ini udah ane kasih sequel :v

 **Kimmy Panda :** udah ane edit beb :p maap ye merusak pemandangan xD plak. ini kalo gantung udah ane lurusin :p udah tahu pan gimandos

 **your fans :** ah baca nama pena kamu jadi tersipu malu akunya xD LOL, hehhe iye maap yah gak teliti akunya. Besok - besok ane mo pakek kacamata yang paling besar :'v thanks beb

 **Firdha858 :** udah kejawab pan sehun gay ato kagak? iye, ini ane udeh bertekad buat lebih teliti lagi \\(*o*)9

 **AulChan12 :** Udah kejawab donks sehun gay apa kagak? AH samaan #tosbarengkamu huntao is the best lah :v


End file.
